Daily Life in Gamindustri
by Aisenzwei
Summary: In a peaceful world devoid of global threat, he once wondered how would the people live. Naturally, it just so happened his half-hearted wish was granted, and now he had to make sure his sanity remained intact while trying to maintain his new daily life. Somebody, help...
1. chapter 1

Lowee's Guild Hall is a Pagoda.

No matter how you say it, it's a Pagoda with rich decoration and extravagant furniture that can only be found as the property of a royalty or a fighting game last boss's hideout. The name T*kken comes to mind, but someone out there already copyrighted that as her name so let's not dwell ourselves in royalty issues.

At any rate, once again, Lowee has a Pagoda as a Guild Hall.

The design is charming and although the current date signifies another day in the age of globalization, the Land of White Serenity sticks with old-fashioned cultures and customs. It's a sight to behold if you are from Planeptune or Lastation, but the people from Leanbox usually have a way in handling simple issues like culture shock.

It might be related to the relationship between Lady White Heart and Lady Green Heart, but please don't tell anyone about this coming out of my mouth. I don't want to anger the landlady too much.

"Ummm… excuse me sir." The voice of a young woman in clerk outfit brings my attention back to reality. "Are you done monologuing? The line is stretching."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure. So…" I stares at the paper in my hand and meet the Guild receptionist's troubled gaze. "Hm, what was it again? Did I come here to take a mission or have I cleared it up?"

"Actually, you just cleared it. So this is your reward."

After thanking the clerk, I walk off with a pouch of credits. Nice reward for a job well done and it makes me remember that my fridge has been yearning to be refilled with actual food ingredients instead of convenience store's instant food.

"...Hmm," I mutter as I walk down a cobbled path pitted between a row of cherry blossom trees and a river. "Now, what should I do? Should I eat, or…"

When I look up to the highest place in Lowee, I didn't expect a strange line of thought to cross my mind. The weather is clear, it's close to afternoon, and I'm quite sure that this isn't the time to stand idly like an idiot. As such, I slowly but surely lower my shoulders.

"...Yeah," I sigh. "Gotta pay my debt, huh?"

For almost thirty minutes, I navigate myself to the country's basilicom. The place is pretty much a landmark, what with the entire building being a huge castle with fortification and an artificial waterway that encircles it. It is also the most famous place Lady White Heart's loyal followers would recommend to visit if you ever ask them to be your tour guide.

Now, it's not like I'm dissing their taste or anything. I just like explaining things up and talking in my head sounds better than talking to myself in public. It also doesn't waste my breath, so it's a win-win for everyone.

"Halt." When I approached the basilicom's entrance which is a huge iron gate, a guard in red with a helmet that covers every inch of his head excepting his mouth raise a hand to my direction. "Identify yourself and state your business."

I scratch my cheek. Nonetheless, the guard is asking politely and it's the standard modus operandi of any security system, so I lend them my citizen card and wait as the guard proceed to read the data out of the multi-purpose card.

"Let's see… Your last visit was six months ago. And it is for business purpose." The guard send me a once over from the control panel installed on the wall next to the gate. "Is this a routine for you?"

Oh. Judging from the tone of his voice and how he does the procedure, this particular guard must be newly enlisted. I realize that the other guard is looking at him too but I can get that. Really, I do. Security-related job tends to be stressful, dull and strict. It's also tough in various ways.

"Yeah, well." I retrieve the card back and insert it back into the inner pocket of my jacket. "I have quite a busy life, so I tend to be away from the country."

"A wandering freelancer, huh? So you're not a native Loweean?"

"Kind of." I shrug. "But I was indebted to Lady White Heart–still is at the moment, by the way–and have taken citizenship several years ago."

I didn't say I converted because I'm not sure if I should place my faith so easily.

Each of the Four Nations is unique in their own ways and the ruling CPUs are all quirky nice women with unbelievable charms. Lowee in particular is managed by Lady White Heart who has recovered her momentum from the heist that happened between Lowee and Lastation, so her name has been quite a hot topic.

Despite that, I can't exactly devote myself to follow her.

It's not that I like being alone or something, but considering the CPUs are seen as living goddesses, and the fact that Lady White Heart is technically the oldest CPU in Gamindustri…

Well, I'll explain that another day.

"We just received a message." The gate open up and the guard throw a nudge with a flick of his chin. "It seems Lady White Heart has been waiting for you, so please go straight to her office."

The guard paused as if wondering if he should say something more but decided to go through the manual anyway.

"ASAP, by the way."

…Oh, wow.

…...So Blanc is still holding a grudge…

"Perfect." So said I, the person who is definitely going to be chased down if he suddenly turns back after reaching this point. "...Just… perfect."

I glance at the CCTV and I glance at the guards who are regarding me with newfound intensity. However, while one is genuinely curious, the other snorts and looks away.

Damn it...! How dare you! Why are you smiling all satisfied like that!? I'm definitely going to get back at you after I'm done with my personal business!! I'll chug a liter of Nepbull into your throat with a hose while pinning a headset playing Lady Iris Heart's nightmare-fuel quotes in your ears!!

I swear it! In the name of iron and blood of a clone… I, Eisen Zwei, am going to survive this!!

 **Author's Note**

This stupidity is brought by a lack of sleep, high dose of caffeine, and some expired orange juice mixed with carbonated drinks. Yes, this is a SI story depicting the everyday lives of everyone in the Gamindustri. You have been warned.


	2. Chapter 2

You know, being a clone and not knowing your real name can be a pain in the ass.

There's always a nagging feeling as if you forgot something important, has the word except one letter stuck on the tongue so you can't say it no matter what, and there's the civilian registry that is obviously time-consuming as well as a huge pain for both my writing hand and butt cheeks.

I swear, if I ever get my own family, the family registry forms must be short and simple, _or else_.

...Anyway, because of these useless tidbits, my life went down under when I landed here. Thankfully, I got better and now I have an apartment, decent wardrobe with decent equipment just in case a global crisis happens, and a wallet full of credits after beating a few hundreds creepy infected monsters in foreign lands with a wooden stick. From a homeless vagrant into a bachelor… how good is my luck, really?

I returned from the yonderland triumphantly, of course. I am a man of words so I got back just in time to repay my debt. Just like any sensible person who's afraid of debt collectors and their snarky snarly door-breaking smart and stinky sharks.

Sad to say, the first thing that happened after I greeted my (tentative) patron deity was a battle axe that lodged itself in the door behind me with only five centimeters of empty space separating the axe away from my right ear.

"You barely made it, you #ss!!"

My smile freezes. It's unbelievable how stoic I've become in such a short period of time, but I nearly got my head lopped off. Please forgive my normal reaction.

I'm not some hero with a spine as hard as reinforced steel alloy, but maybe getting petrified by fear and terror of death is yet another mistake of mine.

"Huh? What's with that smile? You bastard sure have the guts to daydream after all that is said and done six months ago."

A petite brown-haired girl in a round hat and shrine maiden garbs stomps her way through the twenty-four tatami wide Far Easterner hall, her bangs giving shades that darken half of her face with only an eye glowing eerie red light from the layers of shades cast by the angle of her head.

"Oh, what's wrong, cat got your tongue? Huh? Huuuuh?"

Actually, madam, I want to get the fuck out of this place and live without losing anything such as my limbs, my manhood, and my sanity.

...On retrospect, I don't want to lose anything, so I have to do something before it's too late.

"...Sorry?" I tilt my head and reel back upon receiving a glare that doubled in terms of intensity. "Okay, _fine!_ I get it, okay!? Spare me already!! I didn't come here just to chat, you know!?"

Like that, Blanc quickly loses the dark flame aura and her gaze returns back to normal. Her expression deflates, though I honestly think it's erased and replaced by a mask tempered with skills and experiences.

I can only say, as expected of a CPU.

It's too bad that I let my guard down as the petite brunette fishes out her battle axe in the next second. The small splinters hit me from the back and I naturally yelp from the damage–meager it may be–but Lady White Heart decides to ignore my pain and goes back to sit behind her work desk.

"...You really are a handful," I sigh at the blatant show of no sympathy. "You know, it wasn't me who delivered my story to the competition. I don't even know Plutia inserted my work into the list of competitors until you swung your axe at me last time."

"You overtook me," Blanc points out with a slightly irritated tone. "Even though you're a newbie."

"Hey! How should I even know that I can win in something like _story writing!_ " I spread my arms and flail them around to further emphasize my point. "I never even participated in _any_ form of competition until that 'Get Back the New Novel!' thing!!"

Much to my dismay and disappointment, the petite goddess puffs her cheeks and looks away. It takes a loooot of self-restraint to not nag at her but I don't want troubles and I hate dragging things out.

With my decision made, I fish out an object from my dimensional storage pocket in my jacket. This pocket dimension is a convenient thing I asked to be tailor-made just for me when I first laid my eyes on it, but it was fairly expensive and long to get. Still, the reward is worth the suffering and I can now easily select an item from all the things I've been harvesting for the past six months.

Besides, it lightens my load so much that I don't need to take out a bag while traveling. It's a very nice thing to have, indeed.

"Here." I toss the item I was ordered to get to the CPU of Lowee. "That was one hell of a struggle, finding and acquiring the thing."

"Oh," Blanc says as she catches the item with her right hand. "Thank you for the hard work."

"You should thank me more and apologize for forcing me to sign up the quest. But…" I place a hand on my hip and tilt my head. "Can you tell me why you're so interested in the CPU Memory despite being already a CPU?"

Indeed. The thing in the goddess's hand is a super rare item that appears only once in a few hundred years. It looks like a glittering candy from afar and it's small enough that it wouldn't be your fault if you accidentally swallow it, but it's actually a key item that allows one to become a CPU.

Of course, since the flavor text sounds too much to be true, there's always a catch.

"If you're special enough, the item will respond and give you the power of a CPU," I sigh as I rub my neck. "But if you're not, then you're going to turn into a horrible monster without comparison that must be subdued at all cost. It's a monkey paw."

"Yeah, but three people turned into CPUs recently."

"One is a dimension hopper and another is born because of the nefarious plot of a mad goddess," I shoot back with my right eye closed. "Those two are rule breakers, Milady. Also, I believe that happened ten years ago. It's old news."

"Are you implying I'm old?"

Oh, wow. The ceiling is so beautiful I can't take my eyes off it! How magnificent! What sight to behold! _Suggooooiii!!_

Blanc stares hard and looks away. "Well, it doesn't really matter to you, so it's not like you need to know about it."

"Yeah, but as a sign of trust, can't you give me at least some hints?" I shake my head and raise and lower my shoulders while at it. "I nearly died a dozen times just to find the real deal, and my limbs are sore after bashing the heads of monsters for so many times with Symbol Attacks."

"...In the first place, it was your own fault that you got scammed and forced into a debt-ridden life."

Ouch. The logic. It hurts. Can't blame her for that, considering it was the CPU who personally rescued me from those stupid sharks…

"Sigh, fine…" I lean forward a little as I give up on pursuing the truth. "...At the very least, you won't do anything bad with it, right?"

"Of course. Who do you think I am?"

An emotional girl with ill tempers who resorts to brutal violence when she reach her limits of patience, but I won't say that out loud. I like my health bar staying in the green zone, so I'll say something else instead.

"A charming and responsible girl who loves her own country?"

For some reasons, Blanc is staring at me as if I grew a second head.

"...Switching to another topic." An audible sigh leaks out from the goddess's mouth as she sits upright after pocketing the CPU Memory. "...Now that you have cleared the request. You can pick your rewards now."

She waves and a cart enters from the partitions to the left of the spacious office.

It stops before me but I blink as I realize the one pushing the cart is another acquaintance I haven't seen for half a year.

It's a blocky thing that moves and breathes. It looks like a Lego robot with fancy color imagined from super robot that combines several smaller robots to a real robot whose lower body is a tank.

However, it's actually a recurring ex-antagonist who have redeemed himself aplenty even after he was destroyed for a second time, so I greet the guy like a proper and decent person would.

"Yo, COPYPASTE. How's your days been?"

"Hah? Who the hell are you?"

I stand still for a bit with a smile plastered on my face. I turn to Blanc.

"Lady White Heart, will you lend me your axe?"

"Sure."

"Wait wait wait! Violence isn't the answer, mate!!" COPYPASTE reels back while raising his hands over his lionhead-shaped chest. "Can't you see that I was joking around...?"

I wish I could. If only you don't look like a freaking Lego. Don't you know those things are infamous for their stiff faces?

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." I roll my eyes to the side and point at the three suspicious boxes wrapped with red ribbons on the cart. "Are those the rewards? I thought it's either one or several items packaged with the credit rewards. You know, the usual thing?"

"I thought that breaking out of the traditions is good if it's done only once in awhile," Blanc chimes in. "This time, it's mystery boxes. Don't worry, the Guild is cooperating with the Basilicom and they gave the approval stamps to make this a monthly event."

Seriously? I exchange looks with the helper of this dimension's Blanc and he confirms my suspicion with a firm nod.

That takes a lot of my accumulated happiness out of the system. I can't believe this…

"Hold up a sec," I say. "When I cleared up the quest, I already got the credits. Is this optional?"

"Yeah, but it has time limit." Blanc flattens her gaze and points at the cart as if telling me to hurry up. "Either you pick now or I'm throwing those out. I don't have time to waste with a Beta Protagonist."

"...You sure is cement-like. And who the hell is a Beta Protagonist?" I snort at the mere implication of me having a head denser than brick. "Just so you know, I once hooked up with _two girls_ during my high school days."

"Yeah, and you thought it wouldn't work out because all of you were chasing different dreams and different colleges, so you broke out only to forget their numbers and addresses later on." Blanc makes a humming sound, narrows her eyes, creases her eyebrows into a deep frown, and finally completes her expression shift with a huge scowl. "You're even worse than a Beta Protagonist. Go die in a ditch."

So harsh!

At least I didn't cross the limits and become a nymphomaniac son of a bitch who ended up getting killed by his yandere girlfriend no matter what choice he picked in the end! I'm not that horrible of a person, aren't I!?

"To be fair, mate. Forgetting your friends is inexcusable no matter what your reason is," COPYPASTE pauses. "Well, actually, scratch that. It's even more unforgivable if they're your loved ones, ex they may be."

"Now the former bad guy is saying _I_ am the bad guy…!!"

Ugh, fine! I had enough! I'll just get what I need and go home for today!!

"I'll take this!" I grab the box sitting on the left side and immediately unwrap the ribbon...

"Wait Eisen you idiot! Don't open that here!!"

Huh? What are you—

"Oh, a dud." I stare at a round steel ball the moment I open the box.

It's ominously black in coloration with something like a fuse lit up and it has a digital counter displaying the number of twoo– _oh, shit!?_

That day, a firework blew up from Lady White Heart's office.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as night falls, Lowee is decorated with millions of light.

While it can be noisy, the nightlife here has an interesting side. You see, while anything about game is considered as sacred and number one, the people of Lowee ade deeply entrenched with their traditions and cultures. Despite that, they have something in common they can share with outsiders. What is that, you ask?

Simply put, the people of Lowee love to have festivals.

"Hey, boy! Yeah, the guy who walks while staring down to his shoes like a stupidly gloomy antisocial over there!" A food stall owner grins at me even though I stopped to glare at him. "Wanna join in the merry mood over there? Grab some!"

As if betraying my thinking mind, my stomach rumble. C'est magnifique.

...Well, nevertheless, natives of Lowee are fond of festivals. It's not that they like to fool around, but everyday is like a festival where everyone can group together and cheer as they view the blooming seasonal flowers. Old and young, men and women and those who are neither… They eat, they drink, they chat, they brawl…

Whatever the Loweeans do, they will always be having fun in their own ways.

Tonight is a good night for flower viewing next to the riverside. It's nearing summer so it's been pretty humid, but the spirits carried by the cherry blossoms persist in illuminating the country with an eternally festive mood. Adding the CPU's magnanimous approval and the full cooperation of the country people, this special event is building up a momentum to create a wonderful memory.

"Oh," I say as I spot something unusual on the bridge further ahead. "Say, mister. Can I have four more sets? For take-out, by the way."

"Sure do, boyo!"

After accepting the changes and the evening snacks in stacked and tied containers, I walk along the riverside and approach the wooden arched bridge. I made a beeline pass the crowds of people and I wave at four familiar people as they notice my presence. One of them said this.

"I didn't know strange coincidence can happen like this…"

"What exactly do you mean by that, Lady Black Heart?" I roll my eyes at the black-haired girl who's the official ruler of Lastation. "Please do excuse me for trying to not be left out by the festivities around us."

The group of four people… or should I say, _Goddesses_ , all display varying expressions.

From left to right are charming girls that hold up a very unique style of individuality, and I count only one of them bearing a sleepy expression. However, even that can only be said as a par of the course, and I think there's nothing wrong with not commenting on that.

At any rate, as a lowly citizen, I greet the Four Goddesses with a polite bow while my hand moves from the right side of my body to the left side of my chest.

"It is a pleasure to see you in good health once again, Lady White Heart, Lady Black Heart, Lady Green Heart, and Lady Iris Heart."

My landlady's response is just an 'Oh' which is more than enough considering her calm and slightly introverted personality.

Besides... no one wants to talk about what happened this afternoon. We've already signed a ceasefire treaty at the cost of one giant hunk of colorful super-robot whose lower body can no longer be identified as a tank. Yes, I just said COPYPASTE was blown into pieces again. What of it?

"As fond as flair like usual," Noire replies to my greeting. "I suppose it was a fairly entertaining show."

The ruler of Lastation who's wearing an elegant black-white dress with sprinkles of deep blue ribbons greets back with the same level of politeness. If I remember correctly, that's the La Victoire set, and while it does look good on Noire, I wonder if she's not cold, exposing her midriff like that?

Then again, who am I to say that, when I rarely don anything other than a boxer and loose t-shirt unless I have a business that extends past fifteen minutes outside of the house.

"Oh, hello again, Eisen. It's a pleasure to meet you again."

Meanwhile, the ruler of Leanbox folds her arms to support her bountiful bosom. As always, that irritates Blanc and she bestows a light smile that can easily swoon the hearts of many. If I had anything to say, as expected of Vert. She must be thinking of something weird that totally exists beyond my meager human understanding, not to mention...

"We just met three days ago, Lady Green Heart," I say as I lower my hand and relax my posture. "Sorry for the troubles during my last visit."

"Well, I don't really mind since it's nothing serious. The good thing is that nothing bad happened, right?"

True enough. Still, what about the last Goddess? This is the same person who I tend to avoid simply because she's such a huge pain in the ass a hundred times worse than the others. When I turn around in hope of greeting her, however, I found myself locked in gaze with a pair of bright pink eyes.

"...Oh," I say, stepping back out of reflex if not terror. "Err, Lady Iris Heart…? It's… nice to meet you again…"

For some reasons, her gaze does not waver on the slightest. I don't really get how or even why, as I feel talking to her is like fiddling with a time bomb.

As nothing has happened and since I'm sure I haven't done anything wrong yet, I wait while the girl with lilac-colored hair stares at me as if scrutinizing me. After a dozen seconds or so, she removed her gaze away.

"Say, say…" the Goddess of Planeptune looks back to the Goddess of Lowee. "Blanc, did Sen grow taller…?"

I freeze over.

"Is that so…? I knew it," Blanc spats out a sigh. "This is getting annoying, my neck is going to hurt if he grows even taller than this."

"Ah, well… I suppose that tends to happen when you are talking with a person several heads taller..." Vert suddenly pauses and displays a flourishing smile. "Yes, yes. It's hard when you're short, isn't it, Blanc?"

"Shut up, you Holstein…!!"

Aaaah… everyone's evacuating from the bridge! Dammit, I got way too deep in this madness! Curse my kindness for hoping to flaunt my social-fu in front of cute girls!!

"Calm down, all of you." Noire places a hand on her hip. "Aren't we here to find a missing person?"

Huh? Missing person…?

"Oh, yeah," the Goddess of Planeptune mutters as if lamenting. "Umm, Sen, did you see P-ko?"

P-ko…? I ignore the nickname dedicated just for me even though I don't like it, frown at the name of someone I totally have no idea until my memories refreshed themselves, and then make a sound as I slowly come to an understanding about the situation.

"You mean Peashy, right?" I put a hand on my chin. "I haven't seen her. Did she run off again?"

"Yeah… we brought her here because of the festival Blanc mentioned, but…"

Well, I guess that's to be expected from a hyper-energetic girl like her. The kid Plutia took in is a real definition of a snotty brat that runs around until she sleeps out of exhaustion.

Still, looks like there's an event flag triggered... Is this a plot-hook, or is this just another day in Gamindustri?

"Hmm, but since Sen is here..." Plutia tilts her head. "Why haven't P-ko appear to tackle him?"

"D-did you just say what I think it is...!?"

Before I could process the sudden switch in the 'Raise Your Flag' department, I hear a frightening cheerful scream. The sounds of the bridge creaking from powerful footsteps rapidly approach and I turn around–only for a yellow bullet slamming itself into my side.

"Gbah!?" I cry out as the momentum brought me to hit the bridge railings. "Ah, the food I just bought...!"

I flail my arms as the packaged snacks made a parabolic line in the night sky. My hand couldn't reach it, and I fear for the money that I've wasted begrudgingly.

However, it somehow lands on Blanc's hat like a feather floating down onto the surface of a still lake.

W-what a stroke of fortune! It's almost a miracle! I wish I can lecture Peashy, hugs my goddess for her immense luck, and tells off Plutia for leaving children out of sight all at the same time but then my left foot slips and I fall over the railings.

"Gwooooooohhhh!?"

I, of course, fell into the cold river.


	4. Chapter 4

A long time ago, a boy fell from the sky.

It was dark and the stars shone brightly in the night sky. With the moon as the backdrop, the falling boy helplessly screamed his heart out. He didn't want to die and begged for anyone, anything, to give him some mercy.

Had he not crashed on top of a sleep-deprived goddess who was returning home from a diplomatic meeting in other countries, he would have lost his vocal cord, hit the ground like a sack of meat dropped from the top of a tower, and died a gruesome death way before the story reached the first three chapters.

Then again, it wasn't like this story has something that can justify its silliness, so whatever.

That accidental encounter caused the two to veer away and crash in a snowy mountain beyond Lowee. The boy could never forget the memories of running away from an axe-crazy lo–excuse me–axe-crazy _goddess_ for hours. After the mad hide-and-seek in the snows, the two reached the entrance to the Land of White Serenity unknowingly and fainted unceremoniously; both completely exhausted, dehydrated, sleep-deprived, and starved.

Yes, that was the first day of my life in Gamindustri. Wasn't it just peachy?

"...I feel like you're thinking rude things again." From across the mat Blanc's glare bore into me. "It's just my imagination, right?"

"Hah ha ha. If you're so unsure, please put down your axe. It's not like you can prove it any–oh my god, that nearly decapitated me! Are you trying to kill me!?"

"No, I kind of held back so that wouldn't kill you."

"Remove the 'kind of' and I might let it slide more amiably!!"

"Aah? Who the hell are you to order me around!?"

"Dammit, Blanc! Is it the hat!? It's the hat, right!!? I'll buy you a replacement so knock it off already!!"

After coaxing Blanc that a murder case in such a beautiful night ain't good at all for the nation's Share Energy, the four goddesses (technically five, but since the last one is an irregular it doesn't count) and two others settled on a hill that oversaw the entirety of Lowee. It was close to the Basilicom and the Guild, but the whole place has been reserved beforehand.

Huh? What about me? Since nobody has a problem with my presence, so I guess I'm exempted...

"Well," Vert started as she raised a cup filled to the brim in the air. "Now that everyone's here, let's begin the party."

The other three girls plus one kid cheered while I simply and silently raised my cup to show my agreement, that being said…

"I'm not sure if that line is supposed to be said by someone other than the party organizer…" I gave a sidelong look at Blanc. "...Are you sure this is okay?"

While everyone was sitting on a mat that has been prepared beforehand, I had to sit a little on the edge of it and behind Blanc. I wouldn't want to be the center of attention but a certain degree of decorum must be maintained since I'm a citizen of Lowee. It could be said that I am a local NPC but since I have my own thoughts and my appearance ain't a silhouette with a question mark slapped on it, I may count as a side character or a DLC.

...Somehow, I felt like I should have freaked out by objectifying myself, but I couldn't. Should I be sad about this?

"It's fine. It's not like it matters when each of us bought our own food for the party." Blanc shrugged. "...Although I didn't expect Thundertits to take the call, either. Damn her…"

Ah, yes yes. Your complex and murderous intention have been noted, so can you please tone down your hostility? This hill has a centuries-old cherry blossom tree so it's a really good place with an excellent atmosphere. I wouldn't want anyone to ruin it.

"...More importantly," Blanc suddenly switched the topic and stared at me. "...I feel like the narration style just changed. The heck is this?"

"Ah, if it's that…" I sipped my drink that tasted sour and sweet on the tongue, probably grape juice or something similar. "The author couldn't endure with using present tenses all the time, so he decided to switch the narrative style into past tenses."

Blanc blinked twice. "...Is that even allowed?"

"I dunno. This is fanfiction anyway so it's not like it's going to give the lazy bastard some profits."

Then again, I felt like this kind of meta joke was coming a bit too far from the left field.

Changing the topic would be nice at this kind of time…

"Biiiiggg!"

Oh crap, I just jinxed myself…!

"Broooo!!"

I downed the drink and instantly rolled out of the mat, barely avoiding a tackle from a yellow-haired kid with a seriously wide smile.

The little girl caught nothing so she looked at me for a bit. I wished her mood didn't turn sour, but suddenly her sky blue eyes glittered with heightened brightness that it somehow sent chills under my spine.

"Wait… wait, stop, Peashy!" I held out a hand in hope that would help prolong my life for as much as i wanted. "Even if it's sometimes impossible to not get killed while you're in a town, that doesn't—"

"Yaaaaayyy!"

Cutting my words off as if they didn't matter, the kid shot forward like a golden bullet and struck my solar plexus with the strength outclassing even an athletic adult. My body bent in an odd angle and I was thrown off my feet like a rag cloth beaten by the winds.

In the end, I landed on my back and twitched occasionally. All the while the former CPU of Eden laughed to the fullest as she straddled on my abdomen and slapped my chest that my ribs _creaked._

I… I can't… breathe… somebody save me…

"Shouldn't you stop her?" Noire's voice echoed off in the breezes.

"Eeeh? But that looks soooo much fun." Plutia answered in a sing-song tone.

D-damn it…! No one is my ally only in this kind of timing…!! Just why!?

"Now now. Peashy, you can't do that." The goddess of Leanbox smiled as she lifted the yellow kid off me. "How about playing with big sis Vert? In fact, please do call me an elder sister!!"

As she began to rub her cheek against Peashy's, the little kid cried out while trying to push herself away from Vert. It didn't seem like she enjoyed getting pampered like that, but all I could think was 'serves her right' for trying to pulverize my ribs.

I slowly got up and crawled my way to the mat. The thing that greeted me after my return was a cup of juice offered by none other than the goddess of the Land of Black Regality.

"You okay?" She asked.

I gave a slow nod and accepted the drink. "...Somewhat. Thanks for the treat."

I sipped the juice and felt my throat refreshed. At the same time, I also felt an energizing feeling as breathing slowly but surely became easier than before. I stared at the half-empty cup.

"Is this a recovery potion?" I frowned as the taste seemed to differ somewhat. "No, it's probably a Nepbull mixed with some minor recovery item."

"I'm surprised you can comprehend them with just the taste alone."

"I tend to be picky when it comes to drinks."

I downed the drink completely and sighed in satisfaction. As it didn't seem like there's a trash can nearby, I placed the empty cup close to the basket and giant bottles containing a liter of juices for each. Then, once I felt like I could move well enough, I sat in lotus position and glanced at Vert, Plutia and Peashy who were doing their own things yet somehow in sync together when it came to creating a ruckus.

"You know," I said without trying to glance at the black and white rulers. "Are the two of you sure you don't want to hang out with those three? They look like they're having a ton of fun."

The first person to react was Blanc. Just like me, she had changed her clothes because of the latest accident but while her wardrobe seemed to be strictly limited in the shrine maiden variety, I was wearing a spare blue jacket, blank white t-shirt and oak brown denim pants.

Yes, it was a clothing set meant to counter the cold. I hate cold, after all. It made me want to sleep all day long and laze around for as long as I can, but more importantly…

"I'm fine with that. I only want to watch the flowers and the moon for personal research, anyway." The goddess of my nation pulled out a book from her inventory and began to write on it's pages. "As long as you're not being too loud, do whatever you want."

...I… see. I guess that's to be expected of Blanc and with that, I turned my head to face Noire.

"What about you, Lady Black Heart?"

For some reasons, her eyebrows twitched together. Ah, whoops. Better fix my mistake before it's too late!

"Errm… you're not lonely, aren't you, Noire?"

"Just who do you think I am…?" Noire replied with her arms folded below her bosom. "Ugh, whatever. I actually still have a lot of paperwork to sign, but it's not like they can't wait. Besides…"

As she gazed at the group of three made up of Peashy who jumped out of Vert's grasp and was welcomed by Plutia's fluffy embrace, I followed her line of sight and stared until some thoughts connected themselves in my mind.

"You do know none of them won't mind you intruding in, right?"

"Who said I'm jealous!?"

Noire whipped her head so fast her twintail slapped me in the face. Ow.

Maybe I shouldn't have said that...


	5. Chapter 5

The night grew old.

The first to leave was Plutia and Peashy who slumbered away with the former cradling the latter in a light embrace. Vert, meanwhile, guzzled about the cuteness of the two before carrying them away while Noire expectedly went back to Lastation because she's still got some works to do.

In the end, the only active participants for the flower viewing party were me and Blanc alone. That being said, I replaced my drink with what I've been trying to hide from everyone's eyes. I pulled out a ceramic bottle from my inventory, prepared a cup and flicked open the lid of the bottle.

After smelling the sweet scent of the Amazake, I poured it into the cup until it was filled almost to the brim with nearly transparent liquid. I raised the cup to the moon.

"Cheers," I said with a smile and began to drink. "...Hmm, that was light. A little lighter than the usual."

"...What fun is there drinking a fake thing like that?"

Oh? It seemed I piqued the interests of my goddess. I suppose that was understandable. I mean… technically, I'm already an adult so I can get married, go to the brothels, smokes, and drinks. Drinking Amazake is like pretending to get drunk and trying to show off, but…

"Blanc, what will happen when people get drunk?"

The true identity of White Heart frowned a little, but that was a given. I just told her a question and since Blanc loved to write stories, she ought to be familiar with all sorts of genres.

For example, a puzzle or a philosophical question.

"They get rowdy, they get delusional, they get angry, they get sad, and some outright vomit every few steps," the brunette paused. "Also, they would have bad smells next day, get really bad hangovers, and-or forget whatever happened when they were drunk."

"Got it in spades." I nodded as I refilled my cup. "But Blanc, all I need is just a simple answer. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue."

"The hell is that? Some trashy flirting attempt?"

I snorted and chugged down my second cup. Warmth began to spread from my stomach, and I felt as if the air was becoming a little more humid than the usual. This is not outside of my expectations, however.

"So, you don't know the answer?" I gave a lopsided smirk.

"Out with it already. You're irritating me."

Sure, sure. If that's what you want, then…

"Putting it simply, when people get drunk…" I breathed out. "They get caught up in the moments to forget anything bad that has hit them."

As I refilled my cup for the third time, a slightly colder breeze blew over the hill.

"So you're running away from your problems?" Blanc deduced.

"Yep. I'm running away because I'm a coward." I nodded in confirmation. "I'm a dimensional traveler who can't return to his home dimension, after all."

And let's face it. I've been here for a few years, so my lifestyle has completely adapted to the common sense of Gamindustri. I've become skilled in martial arts that focused solely in survival, my job consisted of monster hunting, rescuing people in need of help, escorting clients through danger zones, and delivering ingredients to make some items.

What's more, I have no qualm in knocking out some random bad guy if they ever threatened an innocent.

No matter how you looked at it, I've become so deeply entrenched with this fantastical realm's culture to the point that it's impossible for me to return to my original lifestyle. Also…

"I thought I should put it behind me already, returning home and all that." I raised the cup and sipped the low alcohol bits by bits. "I don't know my real name, I couldn't remember much about what brought me here and the longer I stayed here, the more unreliable my past memories became."

I also thought if this was a story, then I'd be a clone of my original self. Thus, the probability of me wasting my time and efforts should I actually get back home has shot through the roofs and flew past the orbit.

Really, my original self must be a genuine Edgelord.

"...So you decided to drink away your sadness?" Blanc's voice sounded a little heavier than the usual. "That's pathetic."

After I laughed, I sighed and relaxed my back. I placed a hand on the mat to support my upper body while my other hand raised and lowered the amazake-filled cup once in awhile.

"But you should note that this alcohol is a fake alcohol, Blanc." I shook my hand that was holding the cup with three fingers. "It's not that I'm forgetting my misfortunes, I'm _simulating how it feels to forget my misfortunes_."

"...What's the difference?"

"Basically?" I tilted my head. "You can say that I'm preparing myself so as not to live in regrets."

As I met her gaze, Blanc stared back without blinking. She looked as if she was finding something worth of observation, yet that speck of emotion instantly vanished and she settled on looking at the nation she had built, rules and lead for as long as she could remember.

"I don't get you." Blanc huffed.

I closed my right eye and smirked. "A very high praise coming from the goddess White Heart. How wonderful."

"Are you stupid? No, you're an idiot, aren't you? You're a hopeless idiot."

Yes yes. Of course I'm an idiot, but I won't say it out loud. I wouldn't want to get an axe to the head, as dodging that takes too much energy from me. My motto is to live leisurely, you know?

Besides…

"At least I'm your idiot."

As I closed my eyes, the winds blew strongly. It brought my attention so I opened my eyes, craned my head and witnessed flower petals floating to the starry sky. Once again my smile softened, and I grabbed the bottle of Amazake.

"...Oh, it's almost empty. Oh well..."

Suddenly a slender hand snatched the bottle from the side. I gasped and looked at the culprit, but the brown-haired girl in priestess outfits snorted as she gave a half-lidded glare at me.

"Wait, Blanc, what are yo—"

"...Hmph!"

With one motion, the petite goddess emptied my drink.

Aaaaaaahh! Don't you know that it's expensive!? Damn it, Blanc! That's just low!! You… you…!

"You flatchested loli!" I yelled from the top of my lungs.

At first Blanc didn't respond. However, her entire body shook and shadows suddenly fell over her face. A crimson glow shone from the darkness covering her eye as white breath leaked out from the edge of her mouth.

"Hooo…!? So you want to die that badly, huh!?"

Kuh…! What frightening aura! But I won't lose! Only at this kind of thing that I won't back down! Not even at the cost of my life…!!

"Bring it!" I stood up and took a fighting stance. "Like hell am I gonna be afraid of a washboard like you!!"

"Nice guts you have there, but I'm gonna… RIP AND TEAR!!"

Oh, shit! She turned into a Doombot!!

"N-no! I won't lose! I can't give up until I can avenge my Amazake…!! I… I am fighting my own war, nooooowww!!"

Unaware of the raised death flags, two figures brawled around on the top of a hill. They punched, they threw each other, they kicked and they butted heads but there was no clear winner.

At some point, the bundle of mess slipped, rolled around and fell over the cliff beyond the hill.

" "Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!?" "


	6. Chapter 6

The sun brightly shone upon the Land of White Serenity.

In my apartment, I woke up feeling the cold air hitting my feet, hands, and spine. It wasn't something I couldn't get used to, but there were cold mornings like this where you don't want to do anything.

Unfortunately, I opened my eyes, catching the wooden ceilings with them and I slowly but surely left the warm comfort of my bed and blanket.

I began the day by personally making my breakfast. I would never take anything other than something that can ease my empty stomach from hunger and sickness, so I chose to cook some fried rice meant for two people again.

Why make it for two?

Because I'm a glutton. I don't care what others say, but having a second serving is always a bliss. I brought out the ingredients and the leftover rice from last night to the kitchen, then I placed a frying pan on the electric stove.

Five minutes later, a scent of fried garlic marinated in butter filled the air of my apartment. It was an appetizing smell, and I felt proud that it didn't take so much time unlike before.

I should celebrate for my improvement in the path of home cooking!

"Hm?" Just as I was about to pour the rice into the frying pan, I looked to the door as a familiar ringing sound blared. "Why is there _always_ something going on whenever I'm in a good mood?"

I hoped that I wasn't some protagonist of a story with the frequency of those things. I'd rather have a quiet morning, mundane work-life where I can easily laze around, complete with a full six hours of sleep.

After all the sufferings I've been through in the past few years, I somehow reached to the point where I can enjoy the first two things. However, the last one tended to be difficult because I'm living in a realm that warranted me to be more physically fit if I wanted to survive.

As such, please don't tell me there's a plot in my life—

"Package delivery, sir!"

Ah. It seems my hope has just dashed away.

I mourned for the end of my peaceful life, opened the door and accepted the package. I signed in the places that needed to be signed and the package deliveryman left after tipping his hat. He must have been bothered by me. I mean, I stood with a forced smile on my face, and when I closed the door…

I shook the package. I checked if it was a fragile object or something dangerous, and after the experiment's finished, I tossed the thing to the bed.

If it's plot important, let me focus on my cooking first.

Unfortunately, I ended up getting too worked up. I was in a grumpy mood, so that caused me to fry the rice a little bit too long. I also messed up the amount of salt I should have used and now my breakfast turned to be less fulfilling than the usual.

"...I need to calm down."

Rubbing the bridge of my nose, I followed by wiping the lens of my glasses with my tee shirt. This always calmed my nerves down as I tended to narrow down my surroundings into as few things as possible. It's a bad habit but I can be pretty efficient that way.

Either way, the package is now lying in front of me.

My apartment is only six tatami wide, but it's got a closet, a kitchen and a bathroom as bonuses, which made the overall size being double of that. It was a nice place neither too big nor too small for a young bachelor such as me, though I guess I've been drenched with Lowee's customs for using tatami floor as a measurement device.

After clearing the dishes out of my folding table, I carefully opened the wrappings of the package. I identified a white box sealed by small strips of adhesive tape, and a lot of conspiracy theories ran through my mind.

Too bad that my motto is 'Seeing is believing'.

With heavy heart, I removed the tapes and the lid altogether. What awaited me there was… A piece of paper on top of a bunch of crumpled papers. It had the same size as a debit card, it had some words written on it with black ink and stylistic font style… but when I read it, my blood boiled.

'Do something befitting the title of this fanfic, you imbecile.'

…...You know, what?

I felt like strangling the author of this crappy fanfiction. However, I have to make a gravity bomb if I want to successfully pull a double suicide. That kind of thing can force the two of us to either fuse into one and die a horrible death or it can send us both into an infinite loop where we will suffer until we crash and burn.

Yes. That sounds excellent.

I put the lid back, threw the box into the trash can with a slam dunk, took a bath, changed my clothes, went to the guild for some quest-hunting, and acquired several challenges that could be done all at once in the same place. All of that counted as a single sequence of events happening in rapid succession.

Of course, I didn't forget to add a companion to my party.

It seems today's daily quests involved monster hunting A.K.A. the bane of my existence. Hard working existed in my dictionary, yes, but literally breaking my bones for profits is definitely outside of my common sense. Also, the difficulty of the quests I took made me squirm in place.

Well, complaining about spilt milk would get me nowhere, so I chose to do what was best for me. Because of that, I looked to my right side and praised myself for my ingenuity.

"Isn't it good that I pulled you out before the townspeople swarmed on you, Blanc?"

The goddess of Lowee groaned with a hand planted on the left side of her face.

"Why the hell am I here…?"

I gave a nod. This time, it's a firm one.

"What a good question," I said. "To be honest, I actually don't know either!"

Since I was spreading my arms wide to the side, I couldn't stop Blanc's punch from hitting my face square in. The damage transferred easily and I was sent flying for several meters away.

"Don't get cocky if you don't know what the bloody hell is possessing you!" Blanc stomped the ground with her right foot and shouted. "Are you an idiot!? You're an idiot, aren't you!? You're a fucking idiot!"

Ooh… as expected of the ruler of Lowee… What a picture of serenity(lol)...

It's such a great misfortune that we couldn't do standup comedy forever. I got back up on my feet albeit feeling a bit dizzy, and then I cleared my throat.

"Setting that aside." I looked over my shoulder. "We're already at the entrance of the dungeon, so who are we to complain? Going back now would be wasting your time for real, Blanc."

"Whose fault do you think is that!?"

"Now now. If you don't calm your temper, you're going to get bald." I ignored the seething glare directed on me and raised my hands to show my sincerest stop signal. "At any rate, Blanc. I need your assistance for hunting some monsters."

I paused as the goddess had yet to calm down. Since I doubt any joke will be taken lightly, I decided to tell her the most important reason of why I dragged her with me all the way to the border between Lowee and Planeptune.

"Can you help me kill three Ancient Dragons?"

With that, the brown-haired goddess froze in place.

"...You're one big dumbass, don't you know that?"

I shrugged at the insult masked as a question.

"I always dream big. Sue me."

"No, this is no longer about suing or anything, you moron." Blanc folded her arms as her glare intensified in an inexplicable way. "Ancient Dragons are powerful monsters. Do you think you're the hero of the story when you're barely above Level 30?"

Well, I can't just say that I didn't read the quest's information beforehand…

"But you see, Blanc…" I opened the quest window and sent it flying toward the goddess by pushing it forward. "Three Ancient Dragons in one place is abnormal, right? How come this didn't reach your ears?"

"That's…"

As Blanc lost her words in her throat, her eyebrows creased together and she placed a hand on her chin; adopting a thinking pose almost immediately.

"...Did the monsters propagate and got lucky? No, their productivity can't be this fast…" Blanc hummed in thoughts. "...Oy, Eisen. When was the last time I went out of the Basilicom?"

Hm? I raised a hand and counted by fingers. However, I soon gave up.

"I don't know," I honestly replied. "I know jacksquat about everything that has happened in the world since I was too busy hunting CPU Memory for you. In fact, I haven't been around Lowee for more than a week ever since I returned here."

Blanc clicked her tongue.

The ill-tempered lady walked past me and as her right hand moved toward her back, a flash of light appeared. It wasn't really blinding as much as it was flashy, but it was a familiar experience as a dreadful weapon was drawn out of her hyperspace storage.

Ah, yes. The battle axe she loved to swing and throw whenever someone annoyed her beyond the limits. How much of my blood has stained that thing?

"Fine. But I'm calling Mina for reinforcement." Blanc looked ahead. "If we're going to hunt some pesky lizards, better to go all-out from the first place."

Oh, sounds marvelous, alright.

I shrugged and moved my right hand to my left side. At once light burst forth and I drew out a slender gunblade from it. It leaned a bit to the heavy side, especially around the barrel but it was all because I needed an extra 'Oomph!' for my close-combat attack.

I loaded my weapon with gold-colored bullets. The sound of clinking metals was the only thing echoing through the dungeon, and then I slapped the cartridge into its rightful place. I pulled the hammer with my thumb.

"I'm all set." I grinned as we stepped into a clearing.

The moment we did, two pairs of red eyes turned around. The first pair came from a five meters tall being with wings, scales and claws. It stood on two strong and thick feet while its arms were long with the texture of an old tree. It had a well-defined torso, a sharp tail with jagged tips, an elongated neck and a triangular head resembling the head of a snake or a gecko.

The only difference would be how pointed it looked like. Also, several horns grew out of its skull like no one's business.

There was a similar being yet darker in color flying down from above the clearing, but it wasn't the owner of the second pair of red eyes that glared at us. That set belonged to the third Ancient Dragon looming behind the two like a boss, it's size twice bigger than the second one with vermillion pixels dancing around it like some static-filled image.

I couldn't help but to lick my dry lips. How eventful today is going to be. After all...

"A Viral Ancient Dragon…?" I took a deep breath. "I see that I'm still harsh to myself."

Really, now I want to laugh. Of all things possible, the author is actually an Edgelord thirsting for _shounen_ _manga_ -esque battle from a world with _Yuri Shipping_ as an actual game mechanic!


	7. Chapter 7

This might be sudden, but I will now teach you readers the combat mechanism of this fanfiction.

Yes, I just broke the fourth wall. Yes, I did it again. Yes, yes. So what? Got a problem? I only have a sentence to explain it anyway, so listen up.

All's Fair in Love and War–that includes fleeing from said war as well.

"Gyah!"

With a loud sound, a petite figure was blasted off the grounds and flew above the forest's canopy. I was busy running but when I looked up, I couldn't help but to run faster with both of my arms stretched forward.

Surprisingly, Blanc landed in my arms instead of falling off somewhere else. I stumbled a little but I righted myself back and continued running away.

"You okay!?" I asked in-between rough breaths.

"Do you think I'm okay?!" Blanc naturally snapped and winced, planting a hand on her temple. "...Agh, freaking bastard…!!"

Yes, yes. I know that you got your pretty ass kicked but mind the situation a bit...

Oh yeah. I haven't given her a reward for her deeds, huh?

"Thanks for the save there." I glanced over my shoulder, catching trees mowed down by a black-pixels-emitting reptilian monster. "Now the enemies are down to one and a half."

"You did nothing while I fought two of them!" Blanc protested. "I'll kill you too!!"

"Yeah, yeah. Say that again when we're not going to get killed–oh hell, here it comes!"

I lurched forward while pressing Blanc against my chest. The petite goddess naturally yelped but a tree flew right above where my head was once at, the thing crashing and rolling in front of us with booming sounds unleashed.

When the tree came to a stop, I had to curse out. Looks like I've got no choice but to recite an incantation.

"Come on…! Build up and rise like flame!!"

My mind strained with a mild case of seizure, but the chant was a success. I felt power welling up from the core of my being and I called out for the power I learned.

"Power Up!"

I stomped the ground and leaped over the fallen tree. The green forest filled my vision briefly, the cool winds brushed over my body and when I landed, my feet slid forward as if skating on an ice rink.

Eventually, the noise akin to sandpapers scratching each other stopped and the familiar frantic footsteps took back its position in filling the atmosphere.

Unfortunately–a giant shadow flew past us. The ground shook but the sensation made it clear that it came from straight ahead.

"Dammit!" I screeched to a halt and took a dive into a foliage-covered path. "How is an infected monster be so smart!?"

"Probably because it's a Dangerous Monster, and…!" Blanc growled. "Put me down already! Where are you touching anyway!?"

Oh, shut up! Is this the time to do some pissass comedy routine!?

Even if I wanted to get a feel, you've got nothing, Blanc! Nothing!! Also—

"Drop me or I'll crack your skull open!"

I grumbled, rolled my eyes, skidded to a sudden halt and did what I should have done when I caught Blanc.

I threw away the loli goddess with all of my might.

"Have at thee!!" I shouted as another gigantic silhouette stood as if blocking Blanc's flight path. "That's my prey but I'll let you give the Coup de Grace!!"

"Y-You son of a biiiiiittchhh!"

Shut up! You don't want my kindness so why do I need to be kind to you!?

"Grr…!" Blanc spun in midair, summoned her giant axe and swung it at the roaring and combat ready Ancient Dragon. "Get out of my siiiiiiiggght!!"

Using the mass of the axe and her battle instinct to the maximum, the most violent–or foul mouthed–one among the four goddesses became a bladed wheel of death.

The dragon could never anticipate something like this. Blanc split the winds, reached it, and then she sliced through the dragon with a spinning wheel attack.

Her axe landed on the ground first. The second after, Blanc slid over the gravel as her enormous weapon gouged a rough path after her.

Once she looked up, the Dangerous Monster collapsed, light vanishing from it's red eyes.

"Oh…" I wiped the bead of sweats sticking on my eyebrows. "That was amazing."

As expected of Blanc, she's so brutal and violent that only Iris Heart could hope to outdo her mercilessness. The dragon was cleanly sliced from the right shoulder to it's left thigh. From the looks of it, that was both a critical hit and a pinpoint attack to the vital point which was the heart.

Considering I shaved it's HP down to a quarter before this, I supposed this was an outcome anyone could see coming even from miles away.

I gave a nod–and for some reasons the world spun around me.

"Huh?"

My vision darkened for a few times. The ground surrounded my eyes, the blue sky became a sphere the forest was enshrouded with, and I felt like I heard someone shouting my name in a hysterical way.

The world soon stopped spinning and my line of sight became parallel with the grassy floor of the dungeon. It was then I noticed several things.

I couldn't feel my arms and legs. I felt searing heat burning me as if someone poured hot, burning charcoals over my back. I felt something drained away from my right side in great quantity.

"You bastaaaaaarrrdd!!"

Suddenly a white-red figure blurred past my sight and crashed on the Infected Ancient Dragon. It flew to the head, broke its jaw and sent it careening away.

The attacker that turned to be ablue-haired girl landed roughly in front of me. She wore a white-red bathing suit that looked reaaaallly close to an orthodox school swimsuit with circuitry motifs, four golden square wings that floated behind her back, and…

"...Aah," I sighed while my consciousness clouded over. "...That's a good view there, alright."

The goddess in HDD Form glared down on me while taking out a crystal bottle.

"Shut up! Either you take this seriously or die!!"

Well, I wouldn't mind dying while staring at a girl friend's nice buttock from a risque angle like this, but…

"...What do you want from me this time?" I breathed out as it became harder to do so. "Just… one favor, oka—"

I got a whack to the head, some cold liquid was sprinkled on my back and suddenly I rolled around screaming and writhing.

"Gaaaaaaahh! That frickin huuuuurrttss!!"

I rolled around until the pain of having my cells forcibly regenerated faded, and then I felt Blanc's presence looming over me.

"Enough playing around!" Blanc shouted as she began to fly past me. "Also, the deal is _after_ this shit is over! I'll f*cking kill you if you try to void it out!!"

...I stared at her for the longest time today.

"I'll f*cking kill you if you do!!"

...Ugh... Now she's utterly pissed off. That's to make a point, and she really meant her every word that she had said. What an uncute goddess…

No wonder I still can't come to believe in her fully. I slowly got up, patted my clothes off the dirt and pebbles sticking on them, and I checked my well-being.

"...Argh, this is just great."

Man, I've got the jacket and the inner clothing shredded by a wide gash. Red stains further ruined my clothes with the exposed skin colored by light pink, but this showed how close I was to death. I wondered how the hell I didn't pass out earlier, only to groan for the second time.

"...I hate how durable my body is sometimes." I turned around and headed toward the battlefield between a goddess and a dragon. "This is why bottling up everything until it exploded is never a good idea. I should open up a little bit more…"

Oh, well. The Lady hath spoken so I shall go all-out.

My right hand swam to my left side and pulled out my gunblade again. I pulled out bullets from my jacket's right chest pocket but this time, they had onyx-colored tips with gibberish engraved on the shells.

The tips meant they were special bullets made from special materials, courtesy of Lowee's best item-maker. This thing had quite a punch like a firework.

The gibberish, meanwhile, were magical inscriptions that further gave special effects to the would-be fired bullets.

I quickly loaded the gunblade with the customized bullets, cocked the hammer, and lined the weapon in front of the space between my eyes. I took a deep breath.

"Why am I doing this, anyway…?" I sighed. "I've been living here for far too long. I don't even feel like running away."

I moved the gunblade away from my face and aimed the muzzle at the Target in front of me. I saw Blanc flitting around it, chipping the infected Ancient Dragon's ridiculous HP bar with skills and combos but as expected, the thing's tougher than it seemed to be.

Well, whatever. This is my life now.

I fight, I barely scrape by just to live, and I'm always, always indebted to the people around me. This is a fucked up situation for a fucked up person like me, but who am I to complain?

"Here we go then," I muttered the magic words that would always reassure my weak heart. "Every deed deserves its just reward."

A certain hero once said that. Fictional character she might be, it was a line that I could live by, and it's basically a cooler form of 'give-and-take'. I like how it sounds too, so that's a big plus in my book.

The muzzle stopped trembling, I sucked in air and breathed out… then I pulled the trigger.

"Obliterate it." A black magic circle expanded in front of the gunblade's muzzle. "Void Divider!"

A blast of dark energy ripped the air, carved out the grounds and struck the Viral Ancient Dragon. The monster screamed as it tried to do something but too bad, the skill I executed paralyzed it on top of knocking it back.

Once the magical blast stopped, Blanc had already flown up and rapidly descended.

"Urrraaaaaaaaahhh!!"

With an irredeemably loud, bloodthirsty and inelegant roar, the goddess swung down her battle axe like a lightning strike; just like always.

 **-Author's Note-**

 **...I'm clearly out of shape in writing first-person narrative combat scene. One more task in the list, then...**


	8. Chapter 8

Honestly, there are a lot of things that I have a problem with.

From trying to live on my own to surviving in a fantasy world that runs on meta jokes… Seriously, I wonder what did I do to deserve this. Though saying that, it's not like there's no good or fun things and it's not like I…

"Eisen, dodge!"

Forget that. Monologuing can be for later. I threw myself to the left, dodging a whipping tail that created a small crater and I hurriedly made some distances away from the Viral Ancient Dragon.

Since it's too long to address, I'll call it Viral or V. Either way, this battle sure is taking it's sweet time. This chapter is even linked to the previous one.

Still, it really didn't matter. I took aim and fired another Divider at V. My mind strained, I felt running would take even more efforts than before and yet I suppressed it in favor of winning and living through this fight.

At the same time, Blanc who had been in HDD was building up her SP by attacking the monster rapidly.

She's a goddess so her recovery rate is a hundred times better than measly ordinary mortals like me. She's also got a wonderful mental state that would not be crushed by any issue all immortals often have. Since this world is like a joke universe, maybe the author chose to design it to be extremely kind for everyone that lives in it.

Yes, that sounds wonderful. Excellent.

"Still not ready, Blanc!?" I clicked my to get when V glowed with dim green and blue light. "Oh, great! Looks like it's regeneration kicked up!"

I heard Blanc swearing passionately, so I whistled and executed a five chain combo at V. It considered my attack as nuisance but well…!

"Try this!" I loaded SP into the gunblade and fired a ray of red plasma at the Dangerous Monster. "Flare Ray!"

The magical technique struck and blew off V's wings. It howled in pain but it was distracted enough to allow Blanc hitting it a few more times. At the end of it, she rotated and knocked the dragon off it's feet with a full-power axe swing.

"Finally!" The petite goddess yelled more cheerfully than before. "Get back!"

I did as I was told to. I knew what was about to come but I couldn't help marveling on the scene unfolding before my eyes.

Blanc suddenly flew back, straightened her back and raised her left hand that wasn't holding her weapon, clenching into a fist. Then she crouched and launched herself forward, becoming a white bullet that stopped only an inch away from the dizzied dragon, but she rocketed up in a straight vertical line with her axe raised above her head.

"Getter Ravine!!"

Falling like a meteorite, the goddess swung down her giant axe and struck the Viral Ancient Dragon. The force crushed it, buried it, and then a crater was formed with earthen pillars raising to the sky like a blooming flower.

A terrible sound of destruction exploded.

The winds the attack produced violently tore me off the grounds. Together with the tremors that shook the forest, I was haphazardly thrown into a bush, landing on my back with my gunblade flung to stab the trunk of a tree.

It took me more than a dozen seconds to recover. The shockwave clearly rattled my body to the core and probably messed up my sense of balance and hearing. I groaned while closing my eyes, and when I reopened them…

"Hmph! That teaches you for trying to mess with Lowee's ruler!"

I saw the goddess White Heart floating down in front of the fissures. Her blue hair fluttered in the winds, her axe that largely overshadowed her in terms of size swaying down. As she closed her brightly colored eyes, a pillar of light enveloped her and Blanc was back in her default form.

I sighed. I just realized that she looked a bit taller when she was in HDD. Was that her true self, or did she try to overcompensate what she lacked the most? Either way…

"That was amazing," I said as I left the bushes and pulled out my weapon. "I think that cleared up the quest at last."

I returned the gunblade into the hyperspace storage as I approached Blanc. The goddess nodded silently and we began walking towards the exit.

I glanced at the brunette. "You okay there?"

Blanc frowned without paying me any attention. "Do you think I am?"

True, that. But I needed to make sure, I mean…

"Mina would kill me if she knew I let you fight for most of the time against these kind of foes." I pointed at the vanishing corpse far behind us. "Also, you saved my life again. Is it wrong for me to show some care to my rescuer?"

The girl did not react much besides giving a noncommittal grunt. It made me exasperate.

"No rare drops?" I asked.

"Nothing. This is why I hate dealing Dangerous Monsters." Blanc huffed.

Yeah, me too. Their drops are even rarer than regular monsters even though they forced their enemies to waste precious resources. Still, the experience points were worth the pain and my level just jumped by three.

"Oh," I said as I checked my status with a flick of hand. "Looks like I've got a new skill."

"From the author?"

"You can say that." I paused as I read the skill's name and description. "...wow, I sure have a ton of debuff skills now."

Blanc snorted and said 'They don't want any OP Stu character', but I could hardly feel the sarcasm as she seemed amused from the sound of it. Then again, I had to agree that I would not want to be some omnipotent jerkass.

I have lots of skills but they're mostly low-powered, grant short buffs or debuffs and yet they have huge SP costs for reasons beyond my understanding. My stats are balanced but none could be expected to exceed any of the existing goddesses' of Ultradimension even if they're maxed out.

In other words, I would be as strong as a midtier Maker at best. I suppose that's fine and dandy, but…

"...I felt like I'm destined to live in misery." I inhaled through my nose. "Should I be happy with this?"

"Suit yourself."

As expected of Blanc, very quiet, emotionless at times and her jab is direct as hell. I bobbed my head twice, then I patted the girl's hat a few times.

Blanc expectedly made an annoyed sound.

"What are you doing?" She asked from under the hat, her right eye for some reasons sealed tight.

I formed a small smile.

"I owe you my life again," I said. "Am I not allow to show my gratitude?"

"...You're treating me like a kid."

Nah, not at all. I told Blanc that and I continued as I pulled back my hand from her hat.

"I do this only to my friends." I raised a finger to make a point. "And that shows I like you, Blanc."

"...That's way too sudden if it's a love confession."

Of course. That's why I said that in this kind of timing. After all…

"I'm not exactly a romantic. I'm not even sure how love actually works." I walked ahead of Blanc and waved. "But I'll always be truthful and speak my heart out."

As such, I am a parallel to Lowee's symbol of Serenity. I'd like to recite that famous line, but I decided that today should end with something I usually offered to any of my party member.

"Let's hit the bar once we got back. You also need to inform Mina. Why don't we all go out and eat dinner together?" I snapped my fingers and flashed a sidelong grin to my goddess. "It's my treat, so consider it a bonus."

The brown-haired, blue-eyed girl stared back. Eventually, the girl sighed as she tried to match my pace.

"As long as the offer doesn't have any string attached," Blanc said. "Also, lend me some of your notes. I'm hitting writer's block again."

Sure, sure. Your wish shall be done, Fräulein.


	9. Chapter 9

"Here's your reward. Fifteen thousand credits."

On a clear day like this, good fortune sometimes struck without warning. I didn't really expect myself to get luxurious payment for doing grunts work, but who am I to complain?

Easy money means easy life. Why bother complicating things when life is already complicated as hell? Only madmen with death wishes wanted that, and I'm no madman. Anyway, the generous reward I recently acquired made me happy that it made me want to go somewhere far and quiet to rest.

Unfortunately, Lowee is already a quiet nation. I lived in a place hit by snowstorms almost on regular basis, and my boss is the epitome of serenity as long as her switches weren't flipped around.

"In that case…"

I prepared myself and hauled my ass off my apartment. After sending Blanc a short message that I wouldn't be around for a week, I headed straight to the intercontinental railway station and grabbed a ticket for a travel to one of the neighboring nations.

In this case, I decided to go for Leanbox.

"Vacation, sir?" The officer in the transmigration gateway asked.

"Yeah." I gave a curt nod. "Heard 5pb's concert is coming up too, so I thought 'why not?'"

The man in deep blue uniform could only laugh at my answer. He said that normally, it was the other way around but I'm no normal person.

I mean, okay, I like 5pb's songs, but I'm not one who would queue for something as suffocating as mega concert. I don't want to be left alone surrounded by millions of nerds, and I hate the feeling of having my feet swept off the grounds by overly enthusiastic mobs.

It's just not my kink, that kind of stuff.

"Have a fun vacation!"

"Will do."

After the formality was done, I embarked on a journey. It was an arduous challenge and I had to go through multitudes of trials just to reach the goal point. Such a time-consuming adventure… I even forgot how much time had passed–just kidding.

The intercontinental train combined electromagnetic with the force of gravity in perfect unison. You can say that the fruit of efforts born from the Four Nations' alliance was something so high-tech that it shortened travel distance better than the currently existing fastest airships. Naturally, the time it took for me to arrive in Leanbox was no more than four hours and when I reached the station, I had nothing to do.

Since I still had time before checking in the hotel I have reserved beforehand, I decided to visit the nearest cafe. For what reason? Of course it's to kill some times. The station had one sitting next to a game store, but I can live with that.

Any person born in 21st century is a gamer in a way so of course I would check the game store just in case there's a rare item or something.

However… there's something that forced me to stand still like a statue when I was halfway in reaching those two locations.

"...Okay," a blonde muttered as she left an alley, a thick sunglasses covering her eyes with a face mask hiding her mouth. "The coast's clear…"

Although her melodious voice contrasted her shady behavior, I couldn't help but stare as a voluptuous young woman sneaked into the game store like a robber in the dead of night would. She infiltrated past the front area with the cashier giving her the briefest of a glance, and even though anyone would tend raise an eyebrow in suspicion…

I suppose it's impossible for one of the locals to do something as despicable as intruding in a goddess's private time. I chalked it up to Leanbox's people being way too kind but it's not like this kind of thing have never happened.

It still left me in a bind though, since I'm one of a few witnesses who accidentally came across with Leanbox's leader's secret.

"...Now, then." I placed a hand on my waist as I watched what is obviously a Vert-in-disguise searching through the shelves for game discs. "I wonder what I should do."

Should I greet her? Should I interrupt someone who seemed to be having fun with playing double identity? Some insensitive jackasses would try to use this kind of thing as joke materials at best and blackmail materials at worst, but I have no interests in ruining someone else's fun.

I guess I'll do what I always do, then.

"Oh, welcome," the cafe's cute waitress greeted with a business smile. "Is it for one person?"

I gave a nod. "Sounds good. Close to the windows but a bit far from the sunlight, however."

"Very well! Your seat is this way!"

Like that, I broke the event flag in favor of enjoying a completely peaceful and tranquil afternoon break.


	10. Chapter 10

At a glance, Leanbox is what you can confidently call as greenland, pun may or may not be intended.

Trees decorated the streets and crawling plants covered any empty wall you'd come across with. Often, you'd find vases of flowers tended by the townspeople at specific times but the best thing I was happy with was the fact that the air felt so refreshing in comparison to Planeptune, or Lastation.

How should I say it? Having a cup of cappuccino while you gazed at the futuristic-yet-greenery-covered train station was something people of my world could rarely experience...

It provoked a sense of nostalgia from the depths of my memories. I recalled that my hometown also had a botanical garden, and I remembered the hazy yet fun times I've had as a snotty brat who knew nothing about himself or even the world.

I sipped my drink and sighed pleasantly.

"This is bliss," I said while glancing at the cafe's interiors and at the windows facing the railways. "...If only days like this appear more often…"

As I put out an idle thought, a green-haired young woman was sighted outside the cafe.

Her long hair was tied in a high ponytail with what seemed to be a four-petals flower hairpin. She looked to be a young adult with a revealing black dress that accentuated her figure, and though her skin complexion was a shade lighter than normal people, her expression held enough liveliness to discount her from being seen as a sickly person.

I paused as a small-but-subdued commotion broke out outside shortly after the woman left my sight. The classical jazz BGM played out inside the cafe, but soon enough it was drowned out by the rampant chaos from the store next door.

I saw a few people fleeing in various directions. One of them was a definitely-not-Vert running away with a video game in her arms as if her life depended on it, then I saw the mint-haired young woman from before. She was chasing after her with a smile brighter than the sunlight.

"Wait, stop, Chika...!" Not-Vert shouted. "No! This is my day's off! As the goddess who has tirelessly worked for the sake of her lovely country, I should be allowed to buy and play this game today…!"

" _But Vert...!_ " The woman bearing identical name to Leanbox's Oracle whined in a singsong tone. "You tried to weasel yourself out of the office even though you promised to bring me along!! How cruel can you be!?"

" _This_ is why I had to weasel out…!"

As the blonde and the crazy gal stormed out of the station, tranquil peace was later brought back, though in pieces it might have become.

A part of me refused to process the facts, another part of me breathed out in relief as I had just dodged a dog's death from one possessive lesbian, and some other part of me stopped functioning completely; it practically shutting itself down without wanting to reboot itself at all.

...Well. Then again, it's not like I…

"Oh, forget it." I dunked the entire content of the cappuccino into my stomach and raised a hand in the air. "Can I have the receipts?"

After paying for my drink, I marched out of the station. I looked around and asked a dumbfounded nobody whatever happened that caused him to stay rooted in place like that.

Apparently, his goddess just passed by but suddenly the Oracle of Leanbox followed after her. She attacked Vert in broadlight, groped her melons, pulled on her dress that it began to tear and out of self-preservation instinct, the goddess kicked her Oracle in the face and fled to the forest outside the town.

Needless to say, the crazy Oracle got back up on all-fours and chased after Vert like some demented alien from a cheap thriller sci-fi movie.

I stared long at him, nodded and patted the faceless anon on the shoulder.

"I'm surprised you could explain that with a straight face."

After ignoring the utterly forgettable bland guy and his bland nonsenses that'd make even the most bland Beta Protagonist somewhat interesting in comparison, I walked toward Leanbox's Adventurer Guild just so that I could stay as far away from the madmen.

I had no interest in ruining my first day of vacation. It's better to prevent further damage from spreading by informing the Guild or Basilicom that both their country's Goddess and Oracle were fooling around again. However, I realized that going to Basilicom had a higher chance of me meeting some Event Flag or Quest Flag, and I couldn't care less about something as troublesome as that during my holidays.

And so I went to the guild–only to meet another familiar character.

"Huh?" I muttered as a brown-haired, green-eyed girl stopped right before she bumped her nose against my chest. "Is that you, IF...?"

The teenage girl widened her eyes. As she stepped backward, her dark blue jacket swaying at the ends and…

"Oh," IF said as realization dawned on her usually indifferent face. "Oh. It's _you_ again."

I winced a bit. Even so, we were right outside the guild's hall so I couldn't help but to step closer to the walls. I didn't want to cause unneeded disturbances right now but unfortunately, IF glared at me as if I killed her father or something.

...Ah, wait. Actually, I did _kill_ her cellphone when I tried practicing my marksmanship last time, but I thought I've already reimbursed her...?

"...Why do you have to look at me like that?" I blurted my thoughts out. "Did I do something again to you?"

IF blinked. Her looks were priceless, as she hung her jaw open but she soon wiped that blank expression off her face and once again glared at me.

For some reasons, her current glare was a half-lidded one instead of a bloodshot one. Is this a softer version of her intimidation skill?

If so, good to know. If not, well, it's still adorable in its own way.

"I'm surprised you think that's the issue here." IF said without changing her half-lidded glare for one bit.

"Yeah… okay…?" I raised an eyebrow "So is there anything else, then…?"

The Wind Walker's lips twitched. She crossed her arms, pursed her lips into a flat line, and then she huffed in annoyance as if saying "You just don't get it, do you?"

"Look," IF said. "I have to meet my client right now so if you—"

"I just saw Lady Green Heart running off with her Oracle hot in pursuit." I raised a thumb and pointed it over my shoulder. "If the goddess is the one you seek, she's currently out."

Not even five seconds had passed and IF could be heard grumbling under her breath.

"Ugh. Why is it that I always heard and saw something I really don't want to know…?"

Beats me. Then again, you're one of the few normal people still attached to normalcy, IF, so if I had something to say about that, it'd be…

"Maybe you were born in the wrong world?"

"Are you implying _I_ am some random schmuck from an isekai novel!?"

Nice _tsukkomi_. Truly, the first and best straight man of Gamindustri can only be you, IF. Although—

"So you read trashy light novels too, huh…" I put a hand on my chin, nodded and then grinned as a scheme formed inside my head. "You know, IF, can I ask something that has been bugging me until now?"

"Now what!?"

Oh, it's nothing bad. It's just…

"From where did your skills' names come from?"

The Wind Walker dropped all of her stoic pretenses, _shrieked_ and fled from the Guild Hall faster than her title suggested.

When the dust settled, all that remained was this rude jerk (in other words, me) who pumped a fist to the sky.

"Yes! Victory!!"


	11. Chapter 11

After my business at the Guild was done, I went around Leanbox to spend the rest of my free time.

It took a few hours for me to familiarize myself again with the paths I needed to take just in case I wanted some shortcuts. The world was full of surprise no matter which dimension you were in, so you could never let your guard down even for a little bit.

Though saying that, I ended up taking a break at a relatively accessible park.

I sat down on a bench facing away from the fountain, absorbed the lush greenery decorating my surroundings, and nonchalantly decided that it was time to fiddle some music in.

"Let's see…"

I took out my smartphone from the inner pocket of my jacket while I acquired the headset by rummaging through my hyperspace item storage.

It might sound expository, but the hyperspace storage functioned by time-locking everything I put in it. This feature was expensive to install but it allowed me to keep things like food ingredients, raw monster drops, or any stuff I wanted to stay fresh be in that way.

Of course, there's no downside once you got this particular feature. The pain is worth the reward—

"Wait, wait. Stop." I pinched the bridge of my nose as I reconsidered my thoughts out loud. "God, did I just make myself sound like a masochist?"

I was glad that I wasn't in Planeptune, now.

Anyone could tell but out of the four rulers of the four nations, only one Goddess had a mean streak when it came to raising her nation's Shares. This phenomenon would be normally considered as a reign of terror in my world but in this place, you could say that basically everyone born here had a really, reaaaaally wide range of common sense that there was no difference between the normal and the abnormal.

Hell, they even _loved_ those kinds of things.

"...And I just reminded myself that I'm forever stranded in a world overflowing with lunatics…" I took a deep breath in only to sigh deeply. "...Am I in hell?"

"Oh? Do you want to know what hell truly is like, then?"

I stopped moving, nearly forgot to breathe and slowly swiveled my head like a rusty, unoiled robot.

Before I knew it, a girl… no, wait, she has a sexy appeal like Vert, so she's a young woman. I estimated her to be around early twenties and her cool green eyes reflected my figure like a still lake. Yes, before I knew it, a beautiful woman was standing close by while staring long and hard at me.

I took a harsh breath as I tried my damnedest to not pay much attention to her… fetishistic maid uniform. Unluckily, I was but a mere mortal.

Sonny, calm down! We're in public here!!

"...What are you doing, boy?"

My eyebrows twitched as I closed my eyes tight. I pulled a lock of black hair down in front of my nose and fiddled with it as I grumbled under my breaths about the game developers.

Ugh, whatever. I'm not sober enough after seeing Vert and Chika messing the game store to oblivion. Better get my act together like a bumbling fool I am.

"Sorry. I never thought I would meet a fourth acquaintance in the same day," I said and waved. "It's not your fault so you don't have to worry, Cave."

When I reopened my eyes again, I found the red-haired woman staring back at me. Her expression betrayed any emotion just like Blanc but while my goddess was an extremely quiet, if not introverted person… Cave was a person who didn't mind on taking the initiatives.

"Is that so? Do you have something troubling you, boy?"

"...Please spare me with that way of addressing someone…" I sighed and patted the bench. "Anyway, it doesn't seem like it's a coincidence that I'm meeting you here. Have a seat, Cave."

The redhead contemplated briefly and nodded down. I made some space as Cave sat next to me, but… No matter how you looked at this, people would gossip around if they saw a gloomy-looking man accompanied by an expressionless woman in a revealing maid uniform which combined the Nurse, Maid, and Witch genre in one outfit.

Seriously, Gamindustri is a whacky place full of whacky people. What in the bloody hell did the True Goddess smoke when she created this world…?

"Getting down to the business…" I leaned back and looked to the side. "Is there a reason why you're here talking with me?"

Cave expectedly nodded. The other difference between her and Blanc beside the obvious things was that she would meet you in the eyes if you wanted it to be so. This woman was a wonderful sort of person that had a heroic streak in the previous game, so it wouldn't be a wonder that she had no problem in socializing with the intent of treating her partner as an equal.

However…

"No, I just saw you so I thought I would greet you."

A brief silence stretched.

"...That's it?" I asked.

"That's it. Is there anything else?" Cave asked back.

...Okay, now. Well, how should I say this…?

"...I'm an idiot…" I planted my left hand on my face as I realized how stupid and self-important I had made myself as. "I want to die, now…"

As I lamented about how lame I was, I felt my shoulder patted. I lowered my hand… only to find Cave frowning at me as she spoke out what she honestly thought and felt.

"Get a grip, Eisen," the maid said. "You don't look like someone who would die even if you're killed."

"Cave, people die when they're killed…!"

Aaaah! And I just used that meme as if it was the normal thing! Damn you, Gamindustri! Damn you, Compile Heart…!

"Don't worry. If you have a 1UP, then you can still continue." Cave gave a thumbs up. "Also, just grab the powerups and extra lives. You can live longer with them!"

"Reality ain't bullet hell game, dammit!"

What is this, Dodonpachi!? Ugh, fine then! Forget about common sense and vacation!

"We're already past the line anyway!" I slapped my knees and stood off the bench. "Cave! You've got some quests from your company, don't you!? Give me something to clear out!!"

"Oh? But that would mean being temporarily hired as Leanbox's SMD agent."

Screw the rules! I want to bust some stresses out!! Isn't that the objective of taking a day-off!?

"Very well, then." Cave nodded and stood up as well. "Follow me, Eisen. You will need to suit up first."

"Better than wasting away like some dried log…!"

As both of us left the park, I was already riding high on adrenaline that I forgot to ask one question.

Did Cave just said something about 'suit up'?


	12. Chapter 12

Cave's occupation did not involve the usual works usually given by the Guild.

She was, after all, working in a different department. The SMD stood for Special Mission Department, an important organization in charge of national security and defense in Leanbox. The jobs you could get there ranged from espionage to guarding VIPs, most if not all of them needing a high-degree of common sense, tact, and sanity which was a very difficult thing to find if you're in Gamindustri.

Thus, in this particular case…

"...I look like an idiot."

Inside the bathroom of the hotel room I stayed at, I looked in the mirror and scrutinized my appearance. For better or for worse, I was wearing a black suit like a Man in Black, complete with shades and a mass-produced stun-bullet loaded gun in my right hand.

I honestly believed that I've become an abomination incarnate, but I could do nothing after accepting the job without asking for the details. I put the gun into my hyperspace storage, and I loosened my tie a bit. I hated the terrible scruffiness choking my neck. Really, I do.

"...Alright, Cave. I'm done."

After lamenting my past idiocy inside my heart, I exited the bathroom, took a right turn, and entered the bedroom area.

There was nothing much. The hotel room I booked was a simple one without extravagant accommodation. A single bed, a desk and a chair, a mini refrigerator, and a cable TV. The only out-of-place object would be the running game console on the shelves the refrigerator was stored in, and the only foreign subject beside me was a red-haired maid sitting idly on the bedside like no one's business.

Had we been in a different circumstance, this scene would have gone straight into adult territory very, very fast, but that's not going to happen even if in a million years.

The two of us aren't the type to play around, though Cave is holding a Xbox controller for some reasons beyond me.

Wishing to unravel her intention, I looked to the television. It turned out she was playing a bullet hell game set at Hell Difficulty, but… did that mean Cave was killing time by playing games ever since we got here?

She's already at the final stage! I didn't even take fifteen minutes to get changed!!

"...Is something wrong?" The redhead craned her head up and gave me an upturned glance. "Oh, please wait for a bit. The boss will probably take a bit more time to defeat."

I raised a hand. "No, well, it's not like we're in a rush. And that's not what I'm talking about..."

Ah, shit. Why am I being all awkward like this? Is it because I allowed a beautiful young woman into my hotel room? That sounded idiotic considering I was no longer a high schooler, but then again, I knew only a few female friends throughout my life.

Now that I think about it, the last time I was with a grown woman in an enclosed space like this was when Blanc barged into my apartment to vent about being dropped out of a novel competition.

...I ended up treating her at the nearest family restaurant to calm her wrath, but…

"That happened two years ago, huh...?" I murmured under my breaths.

I expelled a depressed sigh and sat on the single bed. I took extra measure by distancing myself from Cave by one-and-a-half arm's length, and I refused to look down on her crossed legs in favor of watching her playing a game expertly.

"...How does that even work?" I asked.

"As in?" Cave replied indifferently.

"I could never reach the Final Stage, much less earn a perfect victory in that sort of game," I explained and pointed at the 26-inch flat television. "Is there any way to get better in playing things like that?"

Cave hummed in thoughts. At the same time, the avatar she played with slid across the screen as curtains of bullets swept in a spiraling fashion. The moving background shook, colorful light flashed and faded, and various sound effects played out in a rhythm matching the movement of the barrage of bullets.

"Well, practice makes perfect," Cave replied. "You'll also need to read the flow."

Flow, huh?

"You mean memorizing the patterns?"

"Indeed." Cave nodded. "However, I also think that you have to enjoy the experience. Entertainment is the primary purpose of games, so…"

"It's no longer a game if it's not fun, right?"

Cave nodded and I responded in kind. I could understand at least that much. I was an art student about to major game design before I got pulled to this dimension. If you wanted your game to be successful, you'd need to pay close attention to the market and understand the target demographic you're aiming for.

...Thinking along the line, I might have found the paradise meant for me to invest all of my knowledge in, but I didn't have the motivation to be like the many normal people out there, much less OP Gary Stu Characters.

"Alright!" I heard the cheerful sounds of Perfect Victory ringing and I saw Cave pumping her left fist. "...And with this, I'm done."

She stood up, took out the game disc and turned off the game console as well as the television. Once she tidied up, she spun on her heels and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Now, shall we get moving?"

I stared at her for a bit, nodded, and left the bed. Swiping out my room card, I led the way and opened the door.

"You first," I said, letting Cave to go out first so that I could lock the door. "So, what's the agenda?"

"VIP Protection," Cave replied and we began walking through the well-lit corridor. "You and I will be guarding a very important person for the next three days. However, I would like you to be the main bodyguard."

Hmm? Doesn't that mean…

"You've got a different objective to pursue?" I waited for the answer that for some reasons never came and decided to nod. "...Looks like the mission isn't as simple as it seemed. Can I at least know who I'm assigned with?"

"You know her very well, Eisen. In fact, both of us do."

Hmm…? I tilted my head and pondered for a while, but there was nothing coming up.

However, after we exited the hotel–I saw someone I shouldn't have any business with and froze over.

"Ah, Cave!" A blue-haired girl waved with a guitar case slung behind her back. "Oh, aren't you—"

The protection mission I blindly signed up… it was for 5pb?!


	13. Chapter 13

There were a few things I always have problems in dealing with.

It wasn't like I ignored them for being constant annoyances. I simply hated how I could never properly deal with them. In a way, I had no way to resolve the problems that they would end up plaguing me for weeks, even years to come.

One such problem was my character flaws.

"Thank you for the purchase! Please come again!"

I walked out from the music store without saying anything more to the cashier staff with someone that I knew but wasn't close to following after me. If there was something that needed to be said, both of us were hanging down our heads.

While I carried the shopping bags that continued to wrestle with my arms' endurance, the guitar case 5pb was holding with both of her hands seemed unreasonably heavier than the burdens I was forced to bear.

There was nothing to be said as we walked down the streets of Leanbox.

I didn't like having my personal space be violated, so I could understand the international idol's plight. When strangers were suddenly sicced to you, you would think they were a clueless and lost person in an unfamiliar place or a shady person with shady agendas.

I assumed 5pb being the sister of MAGES. had something to do with it. It might also be due to the common woes of being a popular idol. Either way, I had to do my part as a bodyguard, so…

"This kind of situation is absolutely not good, huh?" I sighed, lowered my shoulders, and looked over my shoulder as I came to a standstill. "Would you like to rest a little, 5pb?"

I didn't let her respond as I pointed to a small store selling crepes close by. The blue-haired girl stared at the store for a bit and her expression visibly brightened.

"I-Is it alright!?"

"As long as you don't mind it."

5pb nodded down repeatedly, so I led her to the store and bought what she and I wanted.

Naturally, I preferred mine lighter in flavor with few toppings. I needed sugar to restart my brain, but I didn't need a symptom of diabetes. I also bought two cups of tea, though the drinks were more expensive than the food. It seemed that there was no difference in that regard even though I was a dimension away from home.

After that, we settled in chairs surrounding a round table with a large umbrella stabbed through the center of it. We could choose between enjoying our snacks under the sunlight but for my sake, the umbrella was set to fold out.

Finally, the two of us sat across each other.

"How're the crepes?"

"Ish delish!"

...Uhm. Dear me now, have you gone OOC? Because I think you are.

"Is it that delicious?" I took a small bite of my crepes and blinked in surprise. "It is, huh? Well, I'm not complaining."

I glanced at the store's menu list and realized that there was a catch-phrase said by what seemed to be the mascot of the store. The patisserie smiled as he shouted, "The crepes are so good even a goddess will go out of character!"

"...Oh, so that's why." I rubbed my forehead and sighed. "Why does that make so much sense?"

Ugh, I need a drink.

Fortunately, I have my matcha tea to wash my mouth and throat. Once I refreshed myself, I sighed and looked ahead, only to realize that I accidentally met my escort in the eyes.

"Oh."

I wondered who said that. Probably me, but I doubted I would react to things like any other ordinary mortals. I smoothly rolled my eyes to the side, but…

"Umm, can I… ask you a question?"

...It turned out I was such an enigma an acquaintance wanted to ask me a question. Sigh.

"What is it?" I asked, trying to play it off as casually as possible.

"...Umm, you are a dimensional traveler… right?"

"Mhm? And? What of it?"

"I heard that in your dimension… our world is like a video game."

...Oh? So it's about that, huh? I narrowed my gaze but not in a hostile way. What the singer said piqued my curiosity so I tilted my head and asked a question.

"Are you wondering if this is all just a dream?"

The blue-haired girl froze over. She stuttered and shook her head in denial, but I understood her intention well.

"Well, you don't need to think too hard about it." I took a mouthful bite of my chocolate crepe. "If you think everything here is fake, then who am I to say my dimension and reality aren't?"

"...Huh…? What does, that mean…?"

Hmm. It's a little bit hard to say, but well…

"Someone certainly created this whole universe in the form of a video game back at my home dimension." I looked up to the white parasol and let 5pb follow my direction. "But if that's the case, wouldn't that apply to me and my universe as well?"

There's no telling whether your reality is fake or not until some dimensional traveler or an omnipotent and omniscient god proved it. Of course, that sounded silly as hell. No one would want to know that their entire lives had been nothing but a script. No one would like to realize their life troubles were just parts making up a puppet play they had no freedom to adlib in.

However, that kind of view is way too narrow-minded.

"What if it turned out my universe is also a game? What if my home dimension is just made more "realistic" without conspicuous elements like status screen and leveling system?" I finished the crepes, licked my fingers that had crumbs on them and drank my tea. "No one ever stated that life isn't a story, and no one ever said only one universal truth is allowed to exist."

"...Uuh… in other words…?"

I formed a soft smile. "Nothing is certain, so let's forget about stuff like that and live like usual."

At the dumbfounded 5pb, I snickered and sighed in amusement.

Really, now. This is the most meta I've ever been. A certain purple-head would have said something along the line of "the Player is abusing his role", but she was, fortunately, not around.

Plus… like I give a damn about this all being a dream or not.

If some assholish godlike entity said all of this is fantasy, then I'm going to shoot his dick off and alter this fantasy into reality. Regardless of their authority, excuses, or even reasons... messing with people's hearts, hopes, aspirations, and dreams is something I absolutely despise.

"When you're done, let's go back." I looked to the side and raised an eyebrow. "...Cave will probably be waiting. Also, is there any other place you want to visit?"

"Eh… Errm… is that alright…?"

"I'm your bodyguard," I replied with a shrug. "Wherever you go, I'll be there with you until the contract expires."

With that, 5pb stared long at me and stifled a breath. Oh…?

"...E-excuse me," 5pb said, unable to hold herself back from smiling. "I mean… have anyone ever told you how corny you can be?"

Hah. So she does get it. I expect no less from the most popular singer of Gamindustri. She must have heard a million lines resembling mine in fan letters or at handshake events.

Then again…

"Send your complaint to Lady White Heart, she always forced me to review her novels."

"Ah... ha ha, that would put my life at risk..." 5pb's smile strained. "But is that alright, treating one of the Goddesses like that?"

Maybe? I don't really care, actually. I mean, it's not like the world bends at their wills and Blanc is as human as any other people out there. Should I even mention getting her riled up can be pretty endearing as well?

Well, it didn't really matter, anyway. After we were done taking a break, my escort led the way and guided the two of us to a certain shop. The surprising thing was that it was a music shop.

"I usually buy music CDs to inspire myself sometimes," the blue-haired idol said. "Will you wait for me?"

I tilted my head and closed my eyes. "Sure, why not? I'll be waiting outside, then."

"...You're not going inside?"

I told 5pb to not worry too much. As she seemed to know the store owner well, so there was no need for me to be wary of some stupid kidnapping attempts.

"So..." I said as I looked to the alley next to the store. "How long are you lot going to stand around like that?"

Unsurprisingly, there were no reactions. How disappointing, but it wasn't like I could expect much from some stalking maniacs. I sighed as I stood at the entrance to the alley and placed a hand on my waist.

"Sealing Area."

With a touch of power, my words reached out and caused a change. I saw people scrambling out from every nook and cranny of the dark alley and as expected, there were a lot of them. Probably a dozen or two.

Either way... my skill worked just fine. My build mostly involved buffs and debuffs skills, and even among them all, the area of effects was not really up to my taste. However...

"It sure is great to have all of you grouped together like this. Makes my job a little easier. Ah, you don't need to shout or anything. Pretty much all of your skills got Sealed, after all."

The thugs began to grow restless. The glares I received almost chilled my bones, and in the face of it all...

"It's your turn this time, _Cave._ "

A figure descended from above. She landed right in front of me, her red hair fluttering alongside the tail ends of her maid uniform. A pair of emerald green eyes reflected the figures of the people grouped in the alley, and the woman that was my party member summoned her giant scissor forward.

"Well done," said Cave. "I and the SMD will take care of the rest. Will you do me the favor of escorting 5pb back to her hotel?"

I sighed and pushed up my glasses. "At least be somewhat apologetic. That girl doesn't know she's a bait, you know?"

I could understand the code of secrecy and all that, but there ought to be limited in trying to clear out two missions at once. Who would ever think an Escort Mission could be doubled with Pest Extermination Mission? Then again, it needed someone like me that could easily bring out the beasts sleeping inside many unsuspecting radical fans and stalkers, so technically, 5pb had no relation to this all.

Putting it simply, the mission had me act as an escort, a suspicious stranger who acted overly casual with an idol, and a bait meant to lure the idiots out. The rest was simple, as Cave and her co-workers would sweep in and catch those idiots in the act.

Still, it wasn't like I could care. A job is a job and I did my part. Being a guy, I honestly had no idea if I should cry or laugh, but...

"Give them hell, alright?" I waved as I turned my back to Cave.

"Understood." A mechanical noise echoed. "Activating Options. Full-burst mode."

As I walked back to the music store, I ignored the dreadful screams or even the light show happening inside the alley. It sounded bloody but it wasn't like Cave had any intention to grill people alive. Those stalkers would definitely be fine if their wounds were tended.

It was too bad that another job ended with nothing to be written off. Blanc wouldn't like this sort of thing as a souvenir.


	14. Chapter 14

The rest of my short vacation was uneventful.

After the mission was done, I got my reward in the form of rare items and a stack of cash. Naturally, I was glad that I could buy two boxes of real-grade g*nplas because of that, but I realized that Blanc would get mad if I didn't bring her a souvenir besides a boring story that couldn't be used as a reference.

Yes, that meant I had no choice but to scour every inch of Leanbox for a good story material. Result wise...

"There was nothing of value."

In the spacious Japanese-style throne room that was the Lowee's Basilicom, I gave my blunt report to this nation's De Facto ruler. I waited for the judgment I deserved, but the axe-wielding goddess flattened her gaze as if she found something was wrong with my head.

"...The way you worded it is off-putting," Blanc elaborated from her seat behind the work desk. "What's with that thuggish answer? If you want to sound like an End of Century's small fry, at least change your hairstyle, idiot."

"Hah ha ha. My perfectly messy hair that always grow a cowlick every morning has nothing to do with this!"

I'd kill myself first before I had the thought of having a mohawk, but jokes aside, I needed to find a better excuse, lest my head roll off for real. I swept the ceramic teacup in my hand and drank Lowee's famous matcha tea. Once the warm drink drowned both my thirst and anxiety, I exhaled and looked at Blanc in the eye.

"...I got nothing. Can I leave now?"

The brunette warmly smiled and raised her right fist. I prostrated to beg for mercy.

Thankfully, the goddess had some remaining in her cold, frigid and serene heart. She even lowered her hand even though she didn't do that before! What a miracle! Has she learned something from that Lego-like former villain!?

"Hmm? What's with that look? Do you want to be hit for real?"

"Ah, wait! I was joking! Don't take out the hammer!" I scurried back with both of my hands raised. "Can't you at least give me a chance to redeem myself!?"

" _Excuse me_ but I have work to do, you jackass! Get to the point already!"

Ugh… do you see now, readers? Blanc is no fun unless all of her buttons are flipped correctly.

If you really wanted to see her cute side, you'd better act extraordinarily assertive like those suicidal silent protagonists in the Drama CDs. I guarantee you a moment that could melt your heart in exchange of one life.

...Well, setting aside my lack of desire to flirt with a jailbait-looking goddess…

"...Is it just me or have you not learned anything at all?" Blanc's eyebrow twitched.

I waved immediately. "Just hear me out first, Blanc. This is something I've been wanting to talk but unable to because of various reasons."

"Now you're making up excuses…"

Be quiet. This is still my turn. Now, where should I start…

"Blanc," I paused. "I'm thinking of living the rest of my life in this world. What do you think?"

There was a sound of a dropped pin. I expected something violent to come up in three… two… one—

"...I see."

...Huh? Did I hear it right?

"You won't ask why?" I asked, feeling incredulous at the dry reaction.

"Do I look like I want to know?" Blanc scoffed while showing a neutral expression. "I can't influence your final decision. After all, didn't you say 'I am the captain of my soul' before?"

I smiled sheepishly while trying my best to not shudder out of giddiness. She got me there…

"...I'd prefer Vert telling me that," I remarked. "Or Noire. Either of them would have made it look more legit."

Blanc rolled her eyes to the side. "And I am the first goddess in the continent."

"Probably the second or third," I swiftly corrected. "There was Tari, after all."

"...Right. There was that." The goddess nodded. "But my point still stands."

Yes yes. I understand, my fair lady. Now, then…

"Since I got your blessing…" I readjusted my sitting position to feel a little bit more comfortable. "How about I give you some writing advice? I cooked it up after 5pb asked me a peculiar question."

Blanc tilted her head. She didn't say yes or no, but that meant I could do whatever I wanted. I felt grateful about that, so I respectfully bowed my head before I started my lesson.

"When you write a Self-Insert story, what do you have in mind?"

"...How meta." Blanc dryly replied, "But if that is truly your question, then I will begin by asking myself a question."

"And that is?"

" "...What do Iwant from this story?" "

Blanc leaned back. She rolled her shoulders lightly and placed her hat at the corner of the table. After that, she tilted her head and looked below her work desk. It turned out she was searching out a note and a pen.

"Self-Insert stories assume that you are putting yourself in the shoe of the protagonist," Blanc said without looking at me. "It is like playing a text-adventure game. Or something like building and testing that sort of game by yourself."

"And sometimes you wonder "what will I do if I'm in this sort of situation", right?" I placed my right cheek on my right hand as I observed the petite goddess writing words after words on her precious notes.

"Yes. That is normally the case, but an SI story can easily be abused by the author."

Ah, now we're heading to the unknown and beyond. This is becoming more and more interesting, but then again…

We're long past the point of no return, anyway, so let's keep on going and see what will happen.

"You mean it can turn into a wish-fulfillment story?" I closed an eye as I gazed at the goddess.

"All stories are a form of escapism, to begin with." Blanc scoffed as if annoyed by my Cheshire cat's grin. "It only depends on how blatant the wish-fulfillment aspect is."

"Hmm, for example?"

"A Self-Insert story raises a larger number of warning signs compared to other story types," Blanc explained. "It is mainly because the current trends tend to have faceless protagonists getting everything on a silver platter while looking so forced they revealed the author's' true colors."

"Oh," I muttered with a knowing nod. "And what are those colors?"

Blanc glared at me with eyes saying "You know what I meant". I snickered at her expense. This led the tiny goddess to express her utter discontent in a large exasperation.

"It's living out their delusions while stroking their own egos," Blanc said and crunched her eyebrows meekly. "There. Satisfied?"

"...You forgot the objectification of the opposite sex, Blanc."

The brunette in a shrine maiden attire curved down her lips. Her eyes narrowed sharply and I shuddered for a different rrason than before.

"Yes. Now that you've said that, this world seems like it's specifically designed to pander for the millions of loner nerds with zero experience in both romantic and sexual relationships, isn't it?"

Uwwwaaah, now _that_ is a sharp turn of conversation topic. I can literally feel the icy venom in my goddess's words; so asinine and brutal.

"...Now I can't deny that. That's exactly the case back at home," I sighed with a bitter smile on my face. "Do you hate me for being the protagonist, then?"

"You're a side-character," Blanc pointed out, her cold smile still not losing strength or even intensity. "If you aren't, you wouldn't be so useless, and you wouldn't try to be the butt of jokes all the time. I'm sure you were the same in your home dimension."

...Wow, she got it all right. I shook my head and raised my hands to tell her it was my defeat. Blanc triumphantly lifted her chin, as if shoving "Do you see now?" into my face.

How smug… I was about to retort when Blanc made a sound and looked back at me, her expression reverting back to default neutral state.

"Speaking of which," said she. "What sort of story would you write?"

Hm? I picked up my matcha tea and drank it. After expelling a light sigh, I put the teacup back and tilted my head.

"I like writing a story where I can turn the protagonist's life into living hell."


	15. Chapter 15

"...I see," said the blue-eyed and brown-haired goddess. "I didn't know you're the same as Plutia and Cyan Heart."

I winced visibly at her words. Suffice to say, being told I was just like the two most savage rulers of Ultradimension hurt me a lot more than I had initially expected. For a very understandable reason, too.

"Must you be so callous?" I asked half-serious.

"Then explain why you're thinking like that." Blanc huffed and narrowed her eyes. "Most if not all stories with sadistic authors tend to have all of the characters hit the rock bottom point of their lives. If you really are that kind of monster, then you're definitely going to break the protagonist in this Self-Insert Story you are in somehow."

The brunette drawled out "And so…" with a flat expression and voice.

"...Which one are you? The type to make everyone suffer, or are you the type who likes to focus on crushing a single person by throwing them into the meat-grinder?"

Urgh… What an uncomfortable topic… Though saying that, I was the one who started this conversation, so there was no way Blanc would let me off the hook.

"Well, if you said that…" I placed a hand on my chin and looked up to the Cypress-based ceilings. "In a light-hearted story, I'd say there will be some super strong enemy that are going to defeat the protagonist several times in a row before they can find some silver linings."

"Using shounen tropes already?" Despite her acidic tone, Blanc nodded. "It makes sense. And it's not out of possibility. The Ancient Dragons from before can be a proof of that."

"Yeah… Considering I got hacked at the back and almost _died_ from that…" I scratched my cheek in embarrassment for my past failure. "...But in a more serious story, or maybe a story that ends with a cliffhanger, I tend to use a greater magnitude of despair."

"...Do I want to know?"

I looked away for a bit. "The protagonist will probably do something incredibly stupid that will end up with some plot points acting against them. And that _something_ will definitely cause a long-lasting damage nearly impossible to solve without a degree of Deus ex Machina, but as an author, I _absolutely despise_ using anything like that so the protagonist will probably have to find some acceptable alternatives by searching through a bundle of hay filled with booby traps..."

I felt silence stretch for a while. Unlike the game, there was no background music playing out so the utter silence made me utterly uncomfortable and helpless.

At some point, Blanc stared long at me before she could respond.

"...I feel like you're living off from people's sufferings, now." Blanc scowled. "Don't tell me your side-job is acting as some shady priest in a hilltop church?"

Oy, Blanc. What did I tell you about referencing something that doesn't exist for the console you were modeled from?

"It's not that I like watching people drown in despair." I scratched my head around the spots that itched. "People are harsh critics, and fairytale-like conclusions are seen as childish. I simply chose to cater to the audience's tastes, and found out it's well-received."

"Is that your opinion or is that the opinion the people of your world came to?"

I laughed bitterly at that. Once again holding the ceramic teacup in my right hand, I tilted my head and shrugged.

"Who knows? I can't even understand myself these days."

Blanc stared long at me before she sighed. It was a deep one as if she couldn't withstand something and yet have no other choice but to let the issue aside. I offered her my best apologetic smile, yet the goddess rejected it with an annoyed glare.

"...You know, aren't you being a little too carefree, now?" Oh, she sure has a great analytical skill.

"Can't help it. Life is too short to worry and grieve all the time."

"At least you're positive…"

"Couldn't be arsed to turn into a sore loser, right?" A cheeky grin graced my face.

Blanc looked like she wanted to rebuke me, but she once again chose not to in favor of jotting down story materials on her prized notes. Once she finished, however...

"Very well, then." Blanc sighed as she placed back her notes beneath the work desk. "In accordance with your desire, I shall give you a piece of hell you seem to like oh-so-very-much."

Ooh? That sounds good. I've been itching to go out and do something. I wouldn't want to rot in this throne room and have a terminal case of sleeping legs...

"Here." The goddess slid forward a card on the desk as if giving it to me. "This is a credit card. You know what it is and how it works, right?"

I scoffed. Was she being serious? I already had one, so why would—

"Go out there, buy some ingredients," Blanc paused. "And cook me dinner."

"...Huh?" I blinked. What did she just…

"Make sure the quality is at least four-star." Blanc narrowed her eyes as a vindictive smile bloomed on her youthful and fair face. "If you can't even do that… you know what's going to happen next, Eisen."

"...Blanc?"

"What?"

"I can't… guarantee the taste." I pointed at my face with my left index finger. "You sure about leaving that up to me?"

"Don't worry." Blanc beamed. "You'll also eat it. I'll take you down to hell along with me if you ever try to get back at me."

...Damn you and your cheat-based divinity! You of all people knew that food poisoning would never kill a freaking immortal goddess!


End file.
